in application instructions under "Type Size." Appendix (Three sets. No page numbering necessary for Appendix.) Number o' publications and nanuscripts accepted for publication (Not to exceed ten): ot Other iterrs (list): 1. Ma, J., B. Hiknnat, K. Wycoff, N. Vine, D. Chargelegue, L Yu, M. Hein, and T. Lehner 1998. Characterization of a recombinant plant monoclonal secretory antibody and preventive immunotherapy in humans Nature Medicine. 4:601- 606. 2. Larrick JW, Yu L, Chen J, Jaiswal S, Wycoff K. 1998. Production of antibodies in transgenic plants. Res. Immunol. 149:603-608. PHS 6246-2 (Rev. 1/98) Page 3